


Belong

by flyingisabetterwordforfalling (FlyingFalling)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parenting, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Genderqueer Character, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jehanparnasse week, M/M, Moving In Together, Nice Montparnasse, Non-binary character, Patron-Minette have kind of adopted Jehan, Queer Themes, Slam Poetry, Trans Male Character, jehanparnasse2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingFalling/pseuds/flyingisabetterwordforfalling
Summary: He had been limping almost the entire time he had been next to the one person he would never even think about turning down and therefore he still held onto Jehan's hand, never letting go of his partner's fingers even once before they eventually had to say good-bye. The tips of their fingers were brushing against each other, when Montparnasse bowed down with a smirk and lightly kissed the back of his partner's hand to take his mind of what he was going to do in a few minutes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This absolute creative title is creative, well in my defence, it's the theme I was writing for -even though I'm actually posting this little story a little too late. -I hope you like it and enjoy reading it. :)

He had been limping almost the entire time he had been next to the one person he would never even think about turning down and therefore he still held onto Jehan's hand, never letting go of his partner's fingers even once before they eventually had to say good-bye. The tips of their fingers were brushing against each other, when Montparnasse bowed down with a smirk and lightly kissed the back of his partner's hand to take his mind of what he was going to do in a few minutes.  
  
Montparnasse had then followed him until Jehan went out onto the stage. He stayed behind, holding his hands up, showing Jehan who was still watching him with an exited and somehow jumpy expression that he actually was crossing his fingers and thus wishing him good luck. Smiling fondly at him, Jehan turned and took the offered microphone before his recitation echoed through the entire hall only moments later.  
  
He had promised to be there, and had thus come here right after having been in a fight.  
Not wanting Jehan to see his bruises and the cut on his cheek he had taken a circuit, and had almost begged Babet not to tell Jehan about the fight.  
  
Knowing and trusting Babet, Montparnasse had let the other patch him up again -whilst ignoring the chiding look that had been directed at him the entire time he had been sitting in front of the other. How and when his friends had literally adopted Jehan as one of their own he could not remember. One day they had just been there, sitting in his flat in the middle of the night when he came home after a... slight conflict of opinion; and Jehan had been there as well, and he had been in the middle of a lecture about gender roles when Montparnasse had opened the door.  
  
Claquesous had had gotten up from where they had been sitting on the floor, intently listening to Jehan's every word, and then they had just hugged Montparnasse tightly, telling him he had to be nice to Jehan and keep him around for the entire group of Patron-Minette to meet.  
They had vanished shortly after that, but Montparnasse knew better than to worry about their well-being. Claquesous was never in actual danger, and tended to crash at his place all the time without ever needing a key. Montparnasse would laugh at them should they ever actually be in need of a key to go where they intended to go.  
  
Still, he had never actually found out why Jehan had been there even though he had had his thoughts on the matter for a while now. He knew that sometimes his partner just had to get away from his family; most of the time he escaped to his friends and ever since they had become a couple he had downright moved in with him anyway.  
There was no denying it, not now; one of the ultimate signs of couples living together had been evident for a while: Montparnasse had actually bought an extra toothbrush, as well as new bedclothes. For the simple reason that his partner was too important not to do all that for him and Montparnasse had actually spend his own money to buy him all those things.  
  
Eventually, Montparnasse would tell Jehan why he had been almost too late to his poetry slam competition. Still, now was too early and Jehan did not need to hear about his boyfriend getting in a fight with his father over him. It had not been the first fight with Jehan's parents, and yet it was the first in which he had to fight back physically.  
  
He knew Jehan would not be mad at him for standing up for him, and yet despite loving him he also loved his parents. Montparnasse would never fully understand why he cared about these people considering that their poet of a son now screamed, yelled and cried out his emotions over things they had done to him. Watching him out there, from the edge of the stage, how this graceful poet with the face and voice of a little cherub now turned into a force of nature, only then to turn back into the person Montparnasse knew to be the actual and real Jehan was, regardless of how many of his performances he witnessed, always amazing to watch and almost even haunting at times.  
  
When Jehan thanked the audience and turned around, a nervous and happy smile on his lips Montparnasse knew every fight was and would always be worth it. Everything he had to do to see this smile directed at him would be worth it and when Jehan almost jumped into his embrace, his partner held him as tight as he could.  
  
   



End file.
